


Home - Omakes & Interludes

by 3xtFiveStrike



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3xtFiveStrike/pseuds/3xtFiveStrike
Summary: Just a bunch of Omakes and Interludes that will be updated semi-regularly
Relationships: Sona Sitri/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Highschool Division, Volume 3

Girl #957(High School)

Name: Aster Nilsen

Picture:

Age: 16? (Rumoured to be 15)

Height: 158cm

Weight: 47kg

Sizes: B79-W55-H85 cm

Aster-chan ranks 6th on the “Most Beautiful and Sexy Girl in Kuoh Academy, High School Category. She is too short, and doesn’t have the assets to be truly sexy, especially when compared to the Two Big Sisters of Kuoh, Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno!

But! She ranks 1st on the “Cutest Girl in Kuoh Academy, High School Category”, and 2nd in “Cutest Girl in Kuoh Academy”, only losing to Koneko-chan, the undisputed champion!

Overall, we rank her as the 5th best girl in Kuoh Academy!

Compiled by the Sexual Harassment Paparazzi, Matsuda! And the Three Sizes Scouter, Motohama! And finally, Hyoudou Issei, the last of the Perverted Trio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> It just felt like something Matsuda would do xD! 
> 
> That image is of Hiradaira Chisaki, who Aster looks similar to. It does not belong to me, and can be found on this website https://www.zerochan.net/1668590. You can check out the artist’s work on this website as well. https://www.zerochan.net/user/dude. 


	2. Omake: When Ikari meets Saji!

Omake: When Ikari meets Saji.

Saji looked down at Aster’s comical form. She was kneeling down outside the Student Council room, frantically shifting her head around as she glued her left eye to the wall.

He began slowly. “Aster-chan? What are you doing?”

Ikari turned his head up abruptly. “SHHHH!”, before gesturing to the hole in the wall. “I made this hole, just so that I can see more of So-chan’s naked body! She’s changing into her gym clothes now!”

Saji felt an arrow go through his heart. “Fuku Kaichou’s... naked body?!”

He was visibly conflicted, his lust, yet respect for their Fuku Kaichou warring with each other. Clenching his fists over and over again, he soon made his decision. A determined look entered his eyes, and he lunged over. “Move over! I want to see it too!”

Ikari shoved him back. “Stop pushing! I can make another hole for you with my Touki! Don’t be so impatient!”

A shadow loomed over the two of them, Saji and Aster felt a chill go down their necks. The two turned around with dread, only to see Sona already in her gym clothes, standing behind them.

Her eyes narrowed, as she tapped a cane against her palm. “Saji… Ikari…”

The two of them scrambled back with their back against the wall. Ikari reaches out with a palm and frantically shouted. “So-chan! It’s not what it looks like! I was trying to stop Saji-kun from peeking on you!”

“You traitor!” Saji grabbed Ikari by the neck cuff and shook him. “Where’s our brotherhood? Our loyalty?!”

“Die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> A series of trainwrecks I’m giving a shot at writing. Also for some humour xD. This happened right after chapter 3!


	3. Omake: When Ikari meets Serafall

Omake: When Ikari meets Serafall

Serafall glared at the girl in front of her. "I can sense you, that mass of malice and ill will. Show yourself, or I'll exterminate you and your host right here and now!"

"Hoh? I was not expecting to be detected by anybody. As expected of the Leviathan, one of the four Satans!" Aster's form began to emanate a dark aura, exerting pressure on her surroundings.

His eyes gleamed red. "You may call me… Ikari."

Serafall stepped forward, coming face to face with Ikari. "That pressure is pathetic! Explain yourself! What are your motives in joining So-tan's Peerage? If your answer does not satisfy me… not even So-tan can save you from my wrath!"

Ikari glared back at her. "Aster wanted to find safety and a home, so I guided her to the two heiresses. Of course… I could have gotten her to join Rias' Peerage instead. But!"

She clenched her fist, turning around and raising it to the sky. "But So-chan is the cutest of the two! Those glasses… Those curves! Especially when she's scolding you!"

She whipped her body around, vigorously waving her fist. "She's the cutest, the sexiest, the most beautiful when she's serious. That no nonsense face… it just makes me shiver! I just want to be pressed under her heel! Muahahahahaha!"

"You… You! You understand then! The greatness that is So-tan! I approve! We must band together, and prove to the world that So-tan is the best! Not like a certain redhead with those vulgar breasts and ass, unlike what that idiot Maou says, but So-tan with those tastefully proportional sizes. That mix of seriousness, cuteness, and sexiness!"

Serafall reached over and slung her arm over Ikari's shoulders, mashing their faces together.

The two then gave off a sleazy cackle.

"Muahahaha, muahahaha, muahahahahahaha!"

"Muahahaha, muahahaha, muahahahahahaha!"

The doors slammed open.

"Ikari… Onee-Sama…"

"So-tan! Wait! Wait!"

"So-chan! It's not what it looks like!"

"Die."

* * *

On Ikari's tombstone, the phrase written is, "So-chan! It's not what it looks like!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trainwreck no.2. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Interlude: Koneko

I hated it, my Nekomata power. I sealed it away and chose to only use my devil powers. Even so, I was still strong, only just behind Akeno.

I first noticed something wrong when I passed by the gymnasium. The smell of chakra was heavy. At first, I thought it was my sister, and I didn’t know what to feel. Was I supposed to be happy she came to see me? Or angry at her for abandoning me? For losing herself to her powers.

A few seconds spent identifying the scent, and I realised with disappointment mixed with relief, that it wasn’t her. The relief didn’t last long. Realising that there was somebody using Senjutsu in Kuoh, who could succumb to the malice anytime, terrified me.

So I tracked it down, to this girl that looked so harmless. If the trail didn’t lead to her, even I couldn’t have identified her as the Senjutsu user. She hid her chakra and aura well, extremely well.

I attacked, intent on removing the threat to Buchou, to my home. In an instant, she locked down my arms and lifted me in the air. I was desperate, I couldn’t lose here! Not when everything was at stake! I struggled with everything I had. And the next thing I knew, I was in bed, waking up to Buchou’s worried face.

It was a mistake, she told me. The person I attacked was Kaichou’s, then the Fuku Kaichou’s, newest Rook. I looked down at my hands, and shivered. That girl treated me like a child, like an infant. She… terrified me. But I desperately tried to believe the difference couldn’t be that huge. We are both Rooks, and I definitely couldn’t lose to her.

That wasn’t the only reason I chose to start training Senjutsu. After that encounter, I had a thought. If this girl could defeat me so easily, does that mean my difference from my sister is even greater? If someday she came back, to take everything away from me again, then I… I would stop her. I have to stop her. But without power, I couldn’t do it.

So I started. And my abilities increased. More durable, more powerful, more versatile… I had a sense of pride and growing confidence in my abilities. It all came crashing down, in the battle against Raiser. Everything I had didn’t matter, when being close to him simply burned away at my body. My body hasn’t yet toughened or strengthened itself since I only recently unsealed my chakra.

When we faced Kokabiel, I came to know despair. Not just from Kokabiel, but from Aster. Her tenacity, her grit, her will to continue on even as her blood flowed. And her final strike. It was terrifyingly beautiful. All of us lost track of her in that instant. 

When we thought all hope was lost, she turned the tables in an instant, having seemingly predicted the situation from the start. I came to realise, she wasn’t just strong. She was hiding a quiet intelligence underneath that contradictory appearance. Powerful, yet harmless. Dorky, yet intelligent.

I came to respect her, even as the sense of terror remained. She was clearly devoted to the Kaichou, just like how I am to Buchou, to Issei. She was a mountain I aim to overcome, the goal I aim to surpass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Koneko’s POV. Let me know if I should do the same for some of the other characters.


End file.
